clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Peddler
Goblin Peddler is an enemy that can be randomly encountered when walking around in Dragons Clash and Madness & Magma. It costs 75 energy to fight. The rewards are 925 Gold and 120 xp. They drop some of the components for Boots of Water Walking when encountered in Dragons Clash and components for Boots of Magma Walking when encountered in Madness & Magma. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Category Table Transcript (Dragons Clash) Introduction A goblin saunters along, whistling a happy tune. He stops when he sees you. A wide grin splits his green face. "Greetings, human customer!" "Customer?" you reply. "Yes! I have things to sell, and you have gold to buy!" He pauses for a moment, and his eyes narrow. "You have gold, yes?" "Yes, but-" His eyes resume their look of jovial satisfaction. "Then you will buy!" The goblin shifts a bulky leather pack from his shoulders, set it on the ground, pulls it open, and commences rummaging around inside it. "Actually, we really need to-" The goblin shushes you, then continues his rummaging. After several moments he lets out a little gasp of joy. "This! Magic ring! You like magic, yes? All adventurers like magic things!" He holds out the item in question. "You stole that ring!" Tessa hisses, notching an arrow to her bow. "Lies! The female lies! I purchased it from a merchant, and will sell it to you for the low, low price of-" "It has a finger in it." The goblin glances down at the object in his hand. His eyes and mouth widen in what you assume must be either exaggerated shock or an impression of a fish. "Careless merchant! Must have left it there!" "That's fresh blood on the end!" Tessa glares at the goblin. "And there's some on your teeth as well!" "I... I had to bite it to make sure it was real! There are many dishonest merchants! They-" She doesn't give him a chance to finish. Conclusion "Murdering bastard," Tessa says. "This is a woman's finger. Maybe no more than a girl, from the look of it." "Least we've put an end to him," Hugh says. "Might want to see what else he had in that pack of his." You nod, and delve inside. Transcript (Madness and Magma) Introduction “Greetings, human customer!” The goblin’s grin seems to consume at least three quarters of his green face, and doesn’t diminish in the slightest in response to the nonplussed looks you regard him with. “Haven’t we met before?” you ask. He leans towards you, his eyes narrowing into little pinpoints, his head tilting to one side. This unsettling scrutiny lasts for several seconds. “We have not,” he says at last. “I always remember my customers. Especially those who give bad coin. Need to remember their faces, so I know to put my dagger in them if we meet again!” “I’m fairly certain we killed you. Back on the surface.” “You murdered a mere peddler?” Rakshara asks. “Rifled through his swag as well,” Hugh says, “to see if he had anything worth pinching.” The oroc looks down at you, her eyes widening. “It wasn’t like that!” you say. “He-“ “Customers! Customers! Let me assure you that I have never been murdered. If I had been killed, I wouldn’t be here to offer you my fine, fine bargains.” The goblin pulls his pack off his shoulders, opens it, and commences rummaging in a very familiar fashion. “Now, would you like to see-“ Tessa frowns. “He certainly looks the same. And he’s carrying the same pack.” “Ah!” The peddler looks up and manages to widen the already considerable breadth of his grin until it seems as if the upper portion of his head is in danger of falling off. “You met one of my brothers!” “Your brothers?” “Our father gave us each a pack when he sent us into the world to make our living. It must have been my brother you killed.” He looks down once more and plunges his right arm into the bag – prompting a series of rustling, scraping, shuffling, squelching and clunking noises. “You don’t seem to upset,” you say. “Ha! Less brothers, less competition! More customers for me!” “Oh…” “But why would you kill a mere merchant?” Rakshara asks. “Such a deed is-“ “Here!” the goblin exclaims. He extricates his arm from the pack and brandishes a dark red object in his green grasp. “A human heart! A good gift for your beloved, yes?” He winks at you. “I see…” the oroc says. Conclusion “Wonder how many of those blokes there are out there,” Hugh says. “Goblins often have large families,” Rakshara replies. “There could be many siblings performing such wickedness in the name of trade.” “Nasty business. Oh, well… Waste not, want not.” He plods over to the bag, grabs hold of it with both hands, and upends it. A wave of assorted rubbish cascades onto the dark stone. “Might be something worth having in this lot,” he says. Category:Goblins Category:Random Encounters